Don't Talk To Strangers
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Itachi started to fall for Deidara's father the first time they met. What he doesn't know is that Naruto had been watching him already. Ita/Naru. Older!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Talk To Strangers**

_"Ita-kun! I made dark chocolate brownies…your favorite"_

_A/N: Really, really, really sorry but I had to get this out before I did anything with 'Meet Me Halfway'. But don't worry, the update will be up before Sunday, I promis you!_

_Pairing: Ita/Naru Older!Naruto_

* * *

It was a typical Friday afternoon...

The time where high school students started to talk about their plans for the weekends. Some were planning to wear their special outfits and go out clubbing, hopefully finding a date for the prom. Or they would plan to go away from town, rent a cabin uptown so that they could have fun among friends.

And then there's Itachi...

Uchiha Itachi wasn't like the other students in his school. He didn't like to go out a party with friends, nor did he like to go out of town to be marry with friends. Itachi loved to go home and do his homework until he fell asleep on his desk. He loved to read his favorite novels while he's comfortable in his bed. But yet today was a bit different than other days...

You see, Itachi had only two friends that he liked to hang out with...Not everyday...When there's nothing better to do on the weekends. Those two friends were Kisame and Deidara...

Kisame was a weird looking kid...He ressembled to a shark with his pointed teeth and his colored skin. However, putting the weirdness aside, Kisame was a very fun person to be with, a bit too loud but loyal.

And then there's Deidara...A very talkative blond with a obsession with art. He would talk about art non - stop. He would always ace his art lessons yet suck at everything else. However, the blond was an out of the open type of person and it made Itachi a bit comfortable...

A bit..

But that's not the only thing he knew about the blond bombshell...far from it...

He knew that the blond was living with his father...who mostly acted like a mother to him, which he heard from Deidara. He was always curious to know what the blond's father looked like...

Did he look like him?

Was he nice?

Was he loud and spontaneous like him?

Those questions were going to be answered once they've reached the house. When he saw the front veranda of the house, Itachi knew right away that Deidara's father was an artist. At least he knew now that the talents run in the family.

"Dad! I'm home!" Itachi had to block his ear when Deidara yelled into the house, trying to stop the awful ringing.

"I'm in the kitchen" Itachi blinked when he and Kisame started to take off their shoes. His voice sounded so soft and sliky that he thought that Deidara was joking that his father was actually a 'father'. Stepping into the house, Itachi silently admired the house.

Just by looking, he knew that this was an artist house. Painting were hung everywhere on every wall. Paint brushes littered the small center table in the living room, newspaper scattered all over the floor. A half painted figurine stood tall at the window sill, absorbing the last bit of sun that was breaking through the window.

"I'm really sorry...If Deidara had told me that he was going to have friends over, I would have cleaned up" Itachi looked over at the source of the beautiful voice with his onyx eyes and at that moment, he forgot how to breath.

Perfect carribean blue eyes stared at him with large interest.

The man was the most stunning creature that he had ever met. His blond shoulder length hair framed his smooth heart shaped face, perfectly matching with his caramel tan and his perfect blue eyes. His lithe figure was tightly draped with a knee length kimono, shaping his almost feminine curves and showing his sinfully long legs. His small soft looking hands held up a small platter of artsy sweets that made the plate look more colorful as it already is. Frosted cupcakes and fudge squares littered the plate with an artistic air. The blond gave them a large smile while Deidara was already stuffing his face with sweets.

"My name's Naruto, It's nice to meet you..."

Was it a bad thing to fall for your friend's father?

* * *

_I was inspired to right this after listening to 'Don't talk to stranger' by Hedley_

_This first chapter is only a small tease, the main idea will be in the other chapter. But right now, all you can do it wait XP_

_RastaClap!_

_The Singing Uke_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Talk To Strangers**

_"Don't worry Ita-kun...It will be our little secret"_

_A/N: Holy Snap! You wouldn't imagine my surprise when I saw 35 emails in my inbox because of this story. I am very happy!_

_Also! I'm really excited to know that Imperial Mint is actually reading my story!_

_

* * *

_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Ah yes, I've heard about him..._

_He was a troublemaker back then..._

_Throwing eggs at houses, leaving flaming dog shit at the doors, leaving fire crackers in our chimneys...Don't ask..._

_He was such a brat yet he grew up with a heart of gold. He would get in trouble just for his friends sake, he would always do what he's told and he would take care of his mother..._

_You see, Naruto loved his mother very much that he would do anything for her, even if she hurt him or screams at him. But the blond made sure to take care of her, never leaving her side._

_...Remember when I told you that Naruto would do anything for his mother?_

_Well, that leads to the second half of this story..._

_Naruto's mother was a cougar..._

_Yes...A forty-five year old cougar..._

_She loved to go out with men twenty years younger than her for the simple minded people...And her motto was '__the younger the better'._

_She hated feeling old...She already felt old when she had Naruto at the age of 38. But of course, since she had Naruto, she used him to lure young men to her. For example, she would pretend to lose Naruto while the little blond would go up to a young looking guy and ask him to help him find his mother._

_Hook, Line and Sinker..._

_Yet it helped more because Naruto inherited few of his mother's good looks. The natural blond hair and the perfect blue eyes..._

_The ideal little child..._

_Pedophiles would have a field day with him..._

_Of course, after years of dealing with his mothers antics; he started to develop his own. The older Naruto get, the more he resembled his mother..._

_**Every**. **Way**. **Possible**._

_

* * *

_

Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?...

Itachi felt like that the whole time that he's been in the house with Deidara. Kisame had to go home to his mother for he had chores to do. It had something to do with large fish tank...moving on

Every time the raven would look around, Deidara's father would be looking straight at him with a sort of look on his face. He wasn't sure what it was but it made him shiver...in a good way.

And there is the other thing that kind of mess him up. Every time he would look up at Naruto, he would be different situations where his short kimono would ride up, showing more of his long tanned limbs called legs. For example, Naruto is short for his age...so there are times where the small blond needs to climb up things. The more logical thing to do is to call Deidara to get him the things, since his son was taller. However, Naruto wanted to show Independence in a weird way...

Itachi would swallow a gulp of air every time he was those legs...they looked so soft...He just wanted to run his fingers right up...

"Itachi! Pay attention! The exam's tomorrow!" The said boy blinked as he watched Naruto climb back down from the counter, with a small coffee cup in his hands. The raven would sigh as he brought his head back down to read the large text book for tomorrow. He wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate...All he could think about now is those beautiful legs...

Both teenagers haven't noticed that Naruto was smirking the whole time that he was getting his coffee cup from the cupbroad. He was just like his mother...

**Every way possible...**

* * *

A/N: I'm really really really sorry! People in my house doesn't know the meaning of the word 'Personal space'

I know it's a bit short and it's practically going nowhere right now.

But don't worry! Next chapter will be longer and well written.


End file.
